The Landslide - chapter 1
by siberiansleigh
Summary: Two years after the events at Silas, life goes on for everyone. With just a twist or two.


"Laura, wake up! Wake up!"  
"Wh…what?"  
"You were having one of those dreams again, weren't you?"  
"I only remember being at a pool party…"

Carmilla gasped, she was getting concerned once again. She knew that wasn't a good sign. She knew her mother was still around claiming her and all the girls she saved in the past. The creature was hungrier than ever, and as mad as it could possibly get.

It's been two years since Carmilla arrived at Silas and her mother was temporarily out of the way, for now. Everyone else was still in Styria, settling down. Perry took over the local Konditorei with the help of JP on the admin duties, Danny got elected head of the tutors, LaFontaine became the president of the first fraternity open to everyone – all genders, no exemptions-. Brody was elected the youngest President of the Republic of Italy in history, and is bringing the country its highest GDP to date.

Laura was a popular pub singer and coordinated the Erasmus projects all over Europe. And Carmilla got a job at the morgue, using her degree dated 1918, perfectly photoshopped in 2018. She occasionally sneaked blood for her supplies in a protein shake bottle, so that no one would realise.

Life seems to be going on so well for pretty much everyone, apart from LaFontaine. They can't seem to be getting over the fact that Perry proposed to them and all they did was laugh at her face and run away. It all went downhill from there as Perry started dating JP as some sort of revenge. Little did LaFontaine knew that they were only pretending to date, but that didn't stop LaFontaine from going insane. They left Silas on an interrail train heading to Scandinavia. They didn't know when they would have been back, and Danny and Laura were the only ones that knew where they were.

"You guys are insane! You should have told them the truth! Who's that twisted to actually believe that JP and I were serious?" Perry stormed at the two girls.  
"Only Zeus knows what's been going on Perry! Your proposal to them wasn't the most romantic thing I've ever seen. I mean, getting a mexican band with sombreros, ponchos and big moustaches to play 'Ring Of Fire' isn't my ideal proposal, but you... Whatever floats your boat, guys." Laura replied.  
"I wanted to make it different! Everyone is just doing flashmobs with amazing choreographies and/or involving the hottest boyband on the block. I wanted to surprise them!" Perry was sobbing at this point, crying rivers was just seconds away.  
"They definitely didn't see it coming..." Said Danny, who felt a bit sorry to be mean.  
Perry's heartbreaking face started to bite back "I'm going to pack, you guys are driving me to the train station NOW!" The other two girls rolled their eyes and headed to Laura's car.

As Danny was on school holidays, she took over Perry's business whilst she tried to reach LaFontaine to clear the air and hopefully get them to change their mind about the proposal. Or just say yes, that would have worked, too.

Laura dropped Danny at the bakery to catch up with work, and went to pick Carmilla up at the morgue.

Even though they were quite open minded in the whole area of Styria, people would still give the couple weird looks. The two sped off home.

"I have a bad feeling, cupcake" Carmilla started the conversation "You know, when you can feel like the wind is changing so little that no one will notice or the moon is riding through the sky ten times faster than it's supposed to be"  
"Carm... only you or other vampires can get when something is about to happen. Why would you think that?" Said Laura while holding her hand to comfort her.

"I need to visit her, tonight. I want to know what she's up to. Do you still have that glamazing charm I gave you when I started to care about you?" Carmilla was breathing heavily, her conscience was ringing the emergency alarm.  
"Of course I do sweetypie" Laura pointed at her bag when they stopped at the traffic lights. "Now come here" Their hug was as cute as Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka's first family pictures.

Once they got in their place, Carmilla got some precautions for her safety and reassured Laura that nothing bad was going to happen to either of them, or their friends. "At least, not tonight. The moon is not ready yet" She pointed out, whilst packing some garlic and other stuff she promptly bought on Amazon.  
"Rrrrrrrright, I won't totally freak out about you tonight. I'll just stuff myself with the worst artificially flavoured, vegetable oil-filled cookies over a Meryl Streep marathon."

Laura was starting to get worried.  
"I think you should call your dad... I don't want you to sleep al..." Carmilla didn't even finish her sentence, her favourite wee human was already on the phone with her dad "Hi dad! Carmilla has to do extra hours tonight, do you want to come along and watch some Mamma Mia, the Devil Wears Prada and more awesomeness from Her Majesty?" "Is the Queen of the UK on the pictures?" Carmilla was getting more confused as the conversation was going on between father and daughter. "I'll be there at 8pm SHARP!" And that's how the phone call ended.

Carmilla sighed, she was rather relieved. The pair went food shopping, then Carmilla left, alone. "Please be safe" Laura was squeezing her so tight she cracked all her bones. Carmilla walked down the stairs, then turned around smiling to her only love. "Goodnight".

She started to run as fast as the speed of sound, got to the Cave of the Unknown and punched the ground. She was the only one that was able to open it. Once the passage was closed, Carmilla started to feel cold. "That hasn't happened in such a long time" She told herself while curving her shoulders a bit forward and holding her own arms.

"You better get used to it again..."

The grin that Carmilla hated for more than 400 years was right in front of her once again, ready to bite back.


End file.
